


The Gang

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explict, Gangbang, Hard Lemon, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto Seme, Oneshot, PWP, Sasuke Uke, Universo Mangá, dp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke encontra Naruto na floresta durante a Terceira Grande Guerra Ninja e acontecimentos inesperados se sucedem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NaruSasu, Yaoi, Hard Lemon (gang-bang/orgia).
> 
> Nota do AO3: Estou repassando meus trabalhos pra esse site, a presente fanfic foi escrita em 23/11/2011. É um trabalho antigo, portanto, e muito diferente dos meus trabalhos atuais. Deve conter vários erros de português (desculpe, mas não vou rever um projeto antigo a essa altura do campeonato)... Ainda sim, espero que gostem!
> 
> Nota original: *Envergonhada* Ok, minha segunda one-shot postada no site, dessa vez mais... carnal hahahaha. Ao contrario dos meus outros trabalho, ela é basicamente cítrica e praticamente sem plot, só leia se desejar ler um lemon pesado (você foi avisado).  
> Se você não gosta de NaruSasu não leia, tenho outra fanfic no meu perfil que é SasuNaruSasu e deve agradá-lo mais, só não quero bashing por causa de quem é seme e quem é uke, tá? Gosto de NaruSasu tanto quanto SasuNaru e não tomo partido nessa briga, mas hoje to inspirada pra um NaruSasu. Se por acaso lerem e gostarem, e desejarem um lemon SasuNaru no mesmo estilo, me avisem que posso escrever um em breve pois, finalmente, vou ter tempo livre.
> 
> SPOILERS: Até o mangá nº 562!(apesar de mínimos, são relevantes se você não está em dia com o mangá. Entretanto, eu acho que quem está vendo apenas o anime não vai descobrir muito alem do que já sabia lendo essa fanfic. Bleh, eu leria hahaha). Eu não sei em que estação do ano Naruto e o pessoal estão nesse capítulo do mangá (se falaram em algum momento eu esqueci), então apenas para dar um efeito visual no ambiente, a fanfic se passará no inverno.  
> Um ultimo aviso: minha descrição do modo Kyuubi esta baseada apenas na minha imaginação, pois até agora tivemos apenas mangá (preto e branco) e o encerramento da nova temporada de fillers, o que não mostra exatamente como é a forma. Para efeitos de imaginação, Sasuke está utilizando a roupa que apareceu vestido no ultimo mangá em que ele surgiu (o quimono, quem não viu procura no google imagens) e Naruto, a roupa de sempre.  
> Bom, espero que gostem! =D

**_THE GANG_ **

 

Sasuke encarava o loiro à frente com um olhar desafiador. Seus olhos, agora reestabelecidos e evoluídos, percebiam muito bem cada movimento do loiro no escuro. Sua capacidade de esconder o chakra era impecável, e Naruto aparentemente ainda não havia notado sua presença, caminhando tranquilamente pela floresta escura, ocupando-se em buscar lenha. Não esperava encontrar justamente essa pessoa naquele território, e xingava todos os Deuses pelo o encontro fora de hora.

A noite estava fria, neve caia em flocos esparsos, finos e gelados na pele dos dois adolescentes. Naruto procurava qualquer tipo de madeira que não estivesse encharcada pela neve, tendo em vista que Yamato não estava por perto para fornecer o elemento para a fogueira. Ele e Killer Bee encontravam-se eu um acampamento improvisado, necessitando adormecer para atingirem o local aonde os Kages batalhavam, tendo em vista que o clone de Naruto havia desaparecido da batalha com um impacto tremendo de um jutsu de Madara.

A situação era preocupante: seu Chakra havia esgotado, assim como o de Killer Bee, e precisavam dormir para reabastecê-lo, caso contrario a batalha seria desastrosa. Naruto mordeu o lábio preocupado com a situação atual dos eventos... Não deveria ter esgotado o Chakra desta maneira, mas com a aparição de Madara fora inevitável. Ele esperava que Tsunade, Gaara e os outros Kages pudessem aguentar o tempo suficiente.

Bem verdade que a aparição de Madara o fizera lembrar de Sasuke no mesmo instante...  _Malditos Uchiha e sua imensa semelhança física_. Naruto sentia falta de Sasuke, principalmente pelo fato de ter realizado seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo moreno assim que Sakura havia declarado seu suposto amor para ele. Constatou que, em real, nunca realmente gostara da rosada, apenas era conveniente para seu ego agir daquela forma. Mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez, tentando segurar as emoções... Desejava tanto poder encontrar Sasuke e conversar a respeito disso, ou pelo menos tentar, tendo em vista a violência que o moreno sempre despejava no loiro em todos os encontros.

Desistindo de procurar galhos ainda secos, encontrou uma pilha de lenha molhada, ativando a forma Kyuubi rapidamente para lançar um jutsu de ar que secaria a madeira o quanto antes. No modo Kyuubi, o jinchuuriki conseguia perceber que havia algo errado naquele lugar. Alguém estava por perto, com o Chakra minimizado de maneira surpreendente, mas ainda sim perceptível.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos estupefato ao ver seu ex-colega de equipe emitir uma grande onda de Chakra ao seu redor, fazendo-o brilhar em uma cor amarelo-ouro. Quase precisou levar as mãos à boca para conter o espanto e não emitir sons. O que  _diabos_  era isso? Como... Quando...

Antes que pudesse questionar qualquer coisa a mais, se viu prensado a uma árvore, a mão esquerda (e brilhante) de Naruto envolvendo seu pescoço enquanto a direita havia prendido suas duas mãos acima da cabeça, sem sequer ele houvesse tempo para perceber. Ativou o Sharingan instantaneamente.

_ Solte-me, ou será infinitamente pior pra você. - o moreno sibilou, contraindo os olhos de maneira predatória. Naruto sorriu, aparentando ter percebido se tratar de Sasuke apenas quando ouviu a voz tão conhecida do moreno ecoar em seus ouvidos. O Uchiha estava realmente diferente, cada vez mais envolto pelas trevas, até seu Sharingan não parecia mais o mesmo de antes.

_ Não Teme, quero aproveitar o momento pra conversar a sós com você, já que fazem quase quatro anos que não temos a oportunidade.

Sasuke sentiu seu sangue ferver com a petulância de Naruto em achar que poderia tomar seu tempo, mais uma vez. Audácia demais para uma única pessoa.

_ Amaterasu! – prevendo o jutsu antes mesmo de Sasuke terminar de falar, Naruto girou seu corpo, fazendo o moreno acertar a arvore que estava atrás de si com a chama negra, poupando o alvo previamente estabelecido. Sasuke piscou atônico pela súbita movimentação.

_ Obrigado Sasuke, você fez fogo pra mim. – Naruto falou atrás de do Uchiha, na base de seu ouvido. Involuntariamente Sasuke sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, constatando que Naruto estava agindo muito diferente do que agia normalmente. O loiro o havia imobilizado com as mãos para trás, e encostava seu corpo muito próximo ao dele, ambos encaravam a chama negra consumindo a árvore e a floresta à frente, seguindo o sopro da brisa de inverno e derretendo a neve no chão ao redor, inclusive abaixo dos pés dos dois adolescentes, revelando a terra molhada – Você tem mais fogo pra me dar?

_ O quê...?

Antes que Sasuke pudesse pensar racionalmente ou formular uma pergunta, os lábios de Naruto envolveram de leve seu pescoço, beijando-o e saboreando a pele branca a cada sucção. Pela segunda vez àquela noite Sasuke arregalou os olhos. O que diabos aquele Usuratonkachi estava fazendo?

_ Idiota! – exclamou sem folego, movimentando-se rapidamente com seu taijutsu, acertando Naruto por trás com uma das pernas. Horrorizado, Sasuke ouviu o barulho característico de destruição do clone das sombras e viu-se envolto pela fumaça, e antes que ela se dissipasse, Naruto (o verdadeiro desta vez) empurrava-o contra o chão sob si, imobilizando seus dois braços e suas pernas com o peso de seu corpo. Sasuke piscou atordoado, a visão do Uzumaki brilhante amarelo-ouro em contraste com o negro do fogo Amaterasu por detrás de seu corpo o fazia se sentir ainda mais curioso a respeito do Chakra inexplicável.

_ Não seja difícil, eu sei muito bem que você também quer. – Naruto sussurrou, mordiscando sua orelha e fazendo-o fechar os olhos, estupefato com a reação que seu corpo estava iniciando a ter com esse tratamento peculiar – Porque eu sei muito bem que você já teria fugido ou me atacado mais violentamente se não quisesse.

_ Você não sabe meu objetivo, eu posso muito bem estar enganando você nesse exato momento. – Sasuke sussurrou em resposta, blefando tão descaradamente que não sabia se seria capaz de convencer uma criança de dois anos, quem dirá o jinchuuriki.

_ Realmente, não sei o que você veio fazer aqui agora Teme. - Naruto falou, distanciando seu rosto do pescoço do moreno e esperando alguma reação. Sasuke respirava ofegante e estava levemente corado, ainda ostentava feições irritadas, mas nada fez. Sorrindo, Naruto saiu do modo Kyuubi, fazendo o símbolo do Clone das Sombras com as mãos e sussurrando antes de realizar o jutsu – Mas eu sei muito bem o que eu vou fazer. Kage Bunshi no Jutsu!

Cinco clones do Naruto apareceram, sorrindo maleficamente por detrás do Naruto original. Circundaram o moreno com extrema velocidade, porém não tão rápido quanto à movimentação do loiro quando estava sobre o efeito do Chakra amarelado. Sasuke conseguia prever cada movimento com o Sharingan e facilmente seria capaz de escapar, mas nada fez... Não sabia se estava chocado ou ansioso pelo o que o loiro estava fazendo, mas definitivamente não pretendia se retirar naquele momento.

Quatro clones o seguraram de encontro ao chão, imobilizando cada membro de seu corpo. Um dos clones e o Naruto original olhavam a cena com olhos luxuriosos, ainda mantendo o sorriso de canto torto de boca nos lábios. Sasuke conseguia ver leves traços da Kyuubi no corpo do Naruto original, como os caninos pontudos e as garras aparentes.

_ Droga, eu não entro neste estado faz tempo. Olha só o que você faz comigo! – Naruto sussurrou baixinho para o moreno, encarando-o nos olhos enquanto ele e o clone sacavam uma kunai de suas mangas. O original lambeu a ponta do objeto, fazendo sua língua sangrar e sem aparentar dar importância ao ferimento, enquanto o clone posicionava a kunai levemente na barra do quimono de Sasuke. Este permaneceu mais alerta, pronto para destruir os clones e fugir se o loiro ficasse mais violento.

O clone rasgou sua roupa com o objeto pontudo, propositalmente de maneira lenta e roçando a ponta da kunai na pele branca de Sasuke, sem a pressão necessária para cortá-lo. O moreno, incapaz de se conter, fechou os olhos gemeu baixo com a sensação metálica e gelada em seu corpo, subindo lentamente e de maneira provocante. O Naruto original riu maliciosamente.

_ Está gostando Sasu-chan? – rosnou, ele literalmente  _rosnou_. Irritado com o apelido, Sasuke abriu os olhos, percebendo que o Naruto original (facilmente inidentificável pelos traços de Kyuubi) encontrava-se em sua lateral. Este não olhava para si, e sim para a kunai, e fazendo um barulho de impaciência jogou-a para as chamas do Amaterasu. Posicionou ambas as mãos no peitoral de Sasuke, sentindo que ele começava a suar assim como o loiro ansioso...

... O moreno quase gozou com o que o loiro fez em seguida.

Apesar de apenas estar trajando um quimono, roupa esta facilmente removível, Naruto agarrou as laterais e rasgou-a, partindo em dois a parte de cima de suas vestes. Os clones que seguravam seus braços jogaram para longe os farrapos de sua roupa, enquanto o clone ainda cortava sua calça lentamente, passando para a outra perna nesse exato momento. Sasuke poderia fugir com a movimentação dos clones, mas não conseguia retirar o espanto do olhar e se mover, apenas abrindo a boca em surpresa e encarando o loiro em seus olhos.

Naruto sorriu ainda mais largamente.

_ Sim. Você tá gostando. – Dito isso, o loiro abaixou sua face de encontro a do moreno, roçando seu nariz ao dele e sentindo o cheiro que há muito tempo fazia falta no seu dia a dia. Não o beijou, no entanto, travando uma guerra de olhar com os olhos ônix, a respiração de ambos rocando na face um do outro, deixando-os ainda mais excitado.

_ Tch. – Cansado de esperar, Sasuke fechou os olhos ergueu a própria face, capturando os lábios do loiro aos seus. Sentiu-os contrair novamente em um sorriso vitorioso, mas não questionou os atos do loiro, prometendo para si mesmo que reverteria a situação assim que pudesse.

O beijo era quente e urgente, muito diferente do selinho que haviam dado acidentalmente pouco antes de entrarem pro Time 7. Suas línguas brigavam por dominação, e o gosto do sangue de Naruto era evidente ao paladar do moreno. Ambos gemeram alto quando Naruto subiu acima do corpo de Sasuke, empurrando sua ereção contra a do parceiro. Os clones se afastaram, liberando os braços e pernas (agora também desnudas) do rapaz.

Foi a vez de Sasuke sorrir: girou os corpos em uma velocidade que o jinchuuriki não havia previsto, e se posicionou acima deste. Apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa, Naruto não protestou, continuando o beijo e deixando o moreno dominar, gemendo alto quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior com força e raiva. Sasuke começou a beijar sua mandíbula, descendo aos poucos para seu pescoço e abaixando o zíper do agasalho do parceiro com a mão direita, e este esticou as duas mãos novamente ao peito desnudo do moreno, apertando com as unhas afiadas seus mamilos rosados. Sasuke quase gritou.

_ Faz muito tempo que eu busco um momento a sós com você... – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, que voltava a tentar se concentrar em despir Naruto, apesar do abuso em seus mamilos tirar consideravelmente sua concentração – Tenho um desafio a propor, já faz muito tempo que penso nele.

_ Ahhhh... Merda. – Sasuke xingou quando Naruto lambeu inteiramente seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha ao final da carícia – O que é? – perguntou ofegante, evidentemente interessado.

_ Quem fizer o outro gozar primeiro, ganha. – o loiro respondeu ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar e abaixar a guarda. Em decorrência disso, Naruto o empurrou para longe de si, seu corpo caindo de costas no chão dolorosamente. Escalou o corpo do moreno, lambendo desde sua perna esquerda até seu peitoral, evitando a região intima propositalmente. Sasuke arfava e tremia, não acreditando o que estava acontecendo. Subitamente pareceu tomar a um pouco de consciência dos atos daquela noite: Naruto havia proposto um desafio, e, como de costume, Sasuke deveria ganhar.

O Dobe estava perdido.

Assim que o loiro chegou à altura de sua boca e fez menção de beijá-la, Sasuke segurou a barra da calça de Naruto, sendo tão violento quanto ele e rasgando-a de uma só vez a calça conjuntamente com sua peça íntima. O loiro gargalhou, mas parrou assim que recebeu um soco violento de Sasuke no seu rosto, fazendo-o cair com um gemido de dor ao lado do corpo do moreno.

_ Teme! - ele gritou irritado, segurando a bochecha que ardia pelo impacto, mesmo que esta não inchasse (afinal, Kyuubi já estava curando o ferimento). Sasuke o encarou, voltando a subir por cima de seu corpo, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito e fazendo o mesmo estrago com a parte de cima do agasalho de Naruto.

_ Aceito seu desafio. - Sasuke falou sedutoramente, engatinhando para traz em direção ao membro de Naruto, circundando-o com uma das mãos quando ele apareceu à vista. Naruto se apoiou nos cotovelos, para ver a cena de camarote.

O moreno prendeu a respiração. Certamente não esperava que o loiro barulhento fosse tão bem dotado, pela tamanha urgência por ser reconhecido que Naruto exibia na infância e inicio da adolescência, Sasuke imaginava que o rapaz possuísse grandes problemas de autoestima.

_ Vai continuar encarando? Assim você vai perder, tenho certeza que você goza só de olhar Sasuke. - Naruto grunhiu maliciosamente e Sasuke fechou a cara. Irritando-se novamente, abocanhou a cabeça do pênis de Naruto, descendo até próximo à base de uma só vez. Ouviu a respiração do garoto se tornar ofegante, e após alguns segundos, palavras incoerentes revestidas de prazer.

Sasuke continuou o boquete de maneira lenta, ajeitando seu corpo de quatro acima das pernas de Naruto para ter uma maior sustentação e desenvoltura. Acariciava a base com a língua, chupando até o fim e gemendo para causar sensações especiais no membro de Naruto. Aumentou o ritmo, sentindo vontade de rir quando Naruto agarrou seus cabelos e começou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem com o quadril. Era desconfortável, ele quase engasgava, mas valia a pena se ele ganhasse o desafio (não que ele quisesse admitir que estivesse gostando, tudo pelo desafio).

Mas Sasuke foi surpreendido poucos segundos depois. Havia esquecido completamente os clones, e um deles se posicionava atrás de si, acariciando sua entrada com o dedo. Temeroso, Sasuke tirou o pênis de Naruto de sua boca, virando a cabeça para olhar para trás, mas antes de ser bem sucedido nessa ação sentiu uma sensação nova em nesta região.

O clone estava lambendo a sua entrada, e a obscenidade deste gesto fez com que Sasuke atingisse o orgasmo prontamente. Sem forças e pego de surpresa com a reação do próprio corpo, o moreno perdeu o apoio nos braços, caindo com o rosto na barriga de Naruto enquanto seu quadril era mantido na posição pelas mãos firmes do clone.

Naruto sorriu, acariciando os cabelos suados do moreno.

_ Eu ganhei Teme.

O moreno voltava a respirar, gemendo com a sensação de orgasmo e os espasmos de prazer em seu corpo, esticando a mão para o membro de Naruto que ainda estava duro como pedra.

_ Revanche. – ordenou, sem ar e com a voz arrastada, começando a masturbá-lo com uma das mãos enquanto ainda deitava na barriga do loiro. O clone atrás de si ainda lambia seu orifício, causando sensações magnificas e estonteantes. Em poucos minutos adquiriu forças para erguer seu torço, mas uma nova sensação o fez parar, congelado, encarando as pupilas dilatadas e o olhar sacana de Naruto.

O loiro sorriu inocentemente, enquanto Sasuke sentia claramente dois dedos do clone em seu ânus, fazendo um vai e vem lento e forçando a entrada.

_ O que você está pensando? – Sasuke grunhiu, irritado como nunca, tentando fugir do toque do clone. Dois outros clones apareceram e seguram seu torço impedindo que se movimentasse, ao mesmo tempo em que o clone que o preparava iniciava a penetração - DOBE! - Sasuke tentou inutilmente escapar, mas o clone encontrou rapidamente sua próstata com um girar de dedos. O olhar de Sasuke arregalou novamente e sua boca se abriu em um grito sem sonoridade de puro prazer.

_ Do que você tá falando Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou, fingindo inocência. O moreno esqueceu completamente a raiva que estava sentindo, deixando os clones fazerem com ele o que bem desejar, esticando um dos braços e posicionando sua mão atrás do pescoço do loiro, enquanto puxava seu tronco para cima, beijando-o com desejo.

Naruto retribuía o beijo com fervor, o moreno ainda o masturbava em um ritmo muito rápido. O beijo durou pouco, no entanto, pois um dos clones apareceu por cima da cabeça dos dois, indicando que seu membro também exigia atenção. Naruto, finalizando o beijo e olhando para o Uchiha com luxúria, deixou seu corpo cair novamente ao chão, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, pronto para apreciar o show.

Sasuke não queria ser humilhado desta forma, mas no momento seguinte o membro do clone estava em seus lábios, e o gosto o fez perder qualquer vontade de não realizar o boquete. Gemia com a sensação dos, agora, três dedos em seu ânus, enquanto tentava manter a coerência para chupar o clone a sua frente e realizar uma punheta ritmada no Naruto original.

Todos os clones grunhiam de prazer, os não ocupados se satisfazendo com as mãos ao observar a cena. Naruto arfava e ria maliciosamente.

_ Sasuke você é mais delicioso do que eu imaginava. – um deles falou ao pé de seu ouvido, Sasuke finalmente estava duro pela segunda vez. Sasuke retirou o pênis do clone de sua boca e olhou para o Naruto original.

_ Naruto. – gemeu, se irritando com o a maneira suplicante que sua voz soou. Naruto entendeu o pedido, levantando a mão para os clones se afastarem, o que foi rapidamente compelido.

O loiro, ainda exibindo o sorriso sádico, trouxe a própria mão perto de sua boca, cuspindo em sua palma. Esticou o braço para seu membro, lubrificando-o, e, sem jamais interromper a troca de olhar que mantinha com o moreno, colocou a mão em suas nádegas, forçando-o para baixo.

_ Senta aqui vai. - falou em um sussurro pervertido, sentindo o corpo de Sasuke se arrepiar.

_ E... Eu não! AHHH! - Sasuke gritou, em plenos pulmões, quando o pênis de um dos clones entrou sem dó nem piedade em seu orifício de uma só vez. Naruto, que não esperava essa atitude do clone, sorriu de canto de boca com a reação do moreno.

O movimento se iniciou leve, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente. Sasuke sentia aos poucos a dor se reverter para prazer, mas não estava sentindo o mesmo prazer que havia sentido com os dedos do clone. O loiro pareceu perceber a falha e novamente forçou Sasuke levemente para baixo com as mãos, criando um novo ângulo. O moreno gemeu, deixando de apoiar seu corpo em seus braços passando a se manter pelos cotovelos. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair no peito de Naruto, gemendo sem pudor algum.

_ N-a-ruto! - arqueou as costas, iniciando ele um vai e vem conjuntamente com o clone, sentindo sua próstata ser cada vez mais abusada. Os olhos azuis de Naruto se tornaram vermelhos, e ele não mais se conteve, empurrando Sasuke com força para baixo.

O moreno não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. O clone havia parado de se mover sem sair de seu interior, e Naruto tentava adentrar, ao mesmo tempo, seu membro no orifício de Sasuke.

_ Seu filho da puta o que você pensa que... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritou alto, quando Naruto foi bem sucedido. Tanto o clone quanto o loiro pararam de respirar, seu pênis entrava lentamente, sendo apertado ainda mais pelo ânus. Sasuke ainda não havia parado de gritar, seu corpo todo tremia de dor e um prazer muito estranho que não julgava ser capaz de sentir.

_ Caralho. – Naruto sussurrou em seu ouvido, pegando o rosto do moreno com as mãos e trazendo seus lábios para si, beijando-o com ternura enquanto ele se acostumava com a invasão. Sasuke retribuiu o beijo, respirando forte entre os estalares de lábio, e pouco tempo depois começou ele a se mover, fazendo o clone e Naruto gemerem alto – Ahhh... Sasuke...

O ritmo começou a se intensificar, e o prazer foi às alturas quando Naruto e o clone acharam o movimento certo, segurando Sasuke para parar de se mover. Intercalavam, enquanto Naruto entrava, o clone tirava seu membro, e vice versa. Faziam o movimento com força, empurrando o corpo de Sasuke para frente, o barulho de pele contra pele ecoando pela floresta, intensificado consideravelmente pelo suor dos corpos desnudos. O moreno abriu os olhos, encarando as íris avermelhadas e ferozes de Naruto, enquanto Naruto, por conseguinte, encarava o Sharingan imerso em ira e desejo. A fricção dentro do canal de Sasuke era imensa, mas conjuntamente com outro pênis era praticamente insuportável de tão prazerosa. Naruto temia que não fosse durar muito tempo.

Sasuke olhou para cima, vendo que os quatro clones restantes observavam a cena evidentemente excitados, acariciando os membros que foram postos para fora da calça. Todos os clones estavam vestidos. Um deles, vendo o reconhecimento que Sasuke tivera deles, aproximou-se da face do rapaz, e Sasuke não se fez de rogado ao puxá-lo pelo pênis para perto de si, botando-o prontamente na boca e fazendo o clone engasgar de prazer.

Chupava com força, encarando da forma que podia os olhos do Naruto original. Gemia e arfava, não se importava mais com sua aparência ou seu orgulho, deixando o mais puro desejo tomar conta de seu corpo. Os três clones remanescentes se aproximaram de Sasuke, observando a cena e aumentando o ritmo da punheta.

_ Sasuke... Sasuke... - eles falavam, um a um, juntamente com os elogios e xingamentos impróprios. Sasuke estava imerso em prazer de tal forma que sabia que teria outro orgasmo novamente, irritando-se com seus próprios hormônios ao ver que chegaria ao ápice antes de Naruto.

Porém, foi surpreendido quando o original fincou as garras em suas nádegas, o ritmo do vai e vem de Naruto e do Clone aumentando consideravelmente e os olhos avermelhados se fechando abaixo de si. Sasuke sentiu a contração do pênis do clone em sua boca e sabia, havia conseguido!

_ SASUKE! - todos os clones gritaram, atingindo o orgasmo conjuntamente com o original. A sensação do esperma duplo atingindo seu canal foi a gota d'água para o moreno, e ele mesmo gozou pela segunda vez, soltando o membro turgido do clone a sua frente enquanto ele derramava sua essência no chão de terra. Os outros três clones gozaram em suas costas, a sensação quente do orgasmo atingindo a epiderme de Sasuke. Gritou forte, desmoronando acima de Naruto.

No mesmo instante, os clones desapareceram, deixando como evidencia de sua estadia apenas a substância esbranquiçada acima e dentro do Uchiha. Ele arfava, tentando recuperar o fôlego, com os olhos ainda fechados e tremendo enquanto saia da sensação pós-orgástica. Não tinha certeza se era apenas reflexo de se próprio corpo, mas sentia Naruto tremer também, retirando o pênis lentamente de dentro do ânus do moreno.

_ Empate. - o loiro exclamou sem fôlego. Sasuke não conseguia responder, abraçando o corpo de Naruto para não cair novamente na terra, sua respiração finalmente começando a normalizar. Antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta, Naruto o envolveu em seus braços, fazendo o Uchiha subitamente parar de respirar, assustado com o contato carinhoso – Nos vamos ter que fazer uma "melhor de três" outra hora pra saber quem ganhou a aposta Teme.

_ Cale a boca! - Sasuke gritou horrorizado, pulando para longe do corpo de Naruto. A realidade o havia atingido cruelmente e ele percebera a loucura que tinha feito. Extremamente envergonhado, olhou para o Naruto ainda deitado no chão, que o encarava com os olhos novamente azuis e sem os traços da Kyuubi, visivelmente machucado pela explosão de Sasuke.

O loiro suspirou, sentando-se e passando a mão pelos cabelos sujos de terra.

_ Roupas, 300 metros para o Norte, minha mochila está lá e deve ter algo que o sirva. - disse tristemente, quebrando a troca de olhar e encarando seus joelhos. Esperou uns segundos até falar novamente – Mas, se você quiser, pode dormir comigo esta noite..

Sasuke não respondeu. Naruto levantou o olhar para analisar a expressão do moreno, porém ele já havia desaparecido. Suspirou forte, abraçando os seus joelhos e olhando para o Amaterasu que ainda consumia toda a floresta impiedosamente. Sentiu lagrimas de raiva formarem em seus olhos... Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil quando se tratava de Sasuke?

Não. Não iria desistir. Pondo-se de pé, limpou os olhos com as mãos, não se permitindo chorar. Posteriormente sorriu, ainda sentindo o cheiro daquele por quem era apaixonado sobre seu corpo, sabendo que isso era a indicação de que nem tudo estava perdido.

_ Um dia Sasuke... Um dia vou ter você de volta. Um dia vou te levar de volta pra Konoha comigo. Tenho certeza disso! - exclamou para si mesmo, voltando a caminhar para o acampamento, o coração renovado de esperanças depois do encontro inusitado que ele jamais esqueceria. A noite que ele jamais esqueceria.

A noite mais quente daquele inverno.

 

**_FIM._ **


End file.
